The present invention is in the field of non-ferrous metallurgy and relates particularly to the refining of aluminum-silicon alloys.
Titanium, carbon and/or oxygen cause deleterious effects to the processability, corrosion resistance and other desirable characteristics of aluminum. It is therefore important that their content be reduced to an acceptable level.
The present invention provides an economical method for removing these undesirable elements, titanium, carbon and oxygen, and other impurities from aluminum-silicon alloys or aluminum base alloys containing substantial amounts of silicon. It is considerably less costly than other known pyrometallurgical or extractive metallurgical processes.
Another advantage of the present invention over prior art processes is that utilization of residual heat is permitted.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the fluxes may be recycled.